


stuck with you

by season4bokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Club Penguin References, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Romantic Comedy, i really had nothing better to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/season4bokuto/pseuds/season4bokuto
Summary: Hinata finds out Kageyama is the little shit that beat them in sled racing on club penguin 7 times all those years ago.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil kagehina quarantine fic i wrote because club penguin shut down again and i have nothing better to do,, enjoy!!

It's been about 4 months that Kageyama and Hinata have been stuck in quarantine.

Along with the rest of the world, the pandemic gleefully named the Coronavirus had halted their summer plans, but with good intention of course. As much as the pair was disappointed that summer wouldn’t be the same, they also wanted to save lives by staying home.

Which is how they ended up going down the rabbit hole that is; childhood computer games.

“Coolmathgames.com. You can’t beat it,” Kageyama said.

“But it gets so boring after an hour, and I wanna play a game together,” Hinata protested.

“Uhhh, what’s the name of that game with the growing snakes?”

“Slither.io?”

“Oh yeah! What about that?”

“No, I literally get eaten within the first 30 seconds every time.”

“Wait. I got it. Club Penguin.”

“This is the best idea you’ve ever had.”

And with that, they opened their laptops to visit the site.

Clicking on the link, they were taken to the login page where it asked for their Penguin Name and their Password. After 3 failed login attempts and forgetting which email they used to sign up for the site, the pair decided to create new penguins.

“Tobio, name your penguin ‘angeryama’ because you’re so dense!”

“You’re so lucky I like you.”

30 minutes and 5 penguin colours later, “shokunnie” and “kagslovesmeat” were activated.

“Holy shit, I feel like I’m looking at a whole new world.” Hinata marvelled at the map, forgetting just how many areas there were. Waves of nostalgia hit the two as they shouted about the minigames they used to play all those years ago.

“Oh my God, it’s Card Jitsu,” Kageyama pointed out.

Hinata gasped, “It’s the minecart surfing game! This used to be my favourite one!”

“Okay but nothing beats sled racing.”

“We have to race each other right now.”

Clicking on the Ski Hill, the server loaded dozens of colourful penguins upon their arrival. They directed their penguins to the two-player hill and waited for the legendary question to pop up.

“Do you want to play sled-racing?”

The pair menacingly smirked at each other before confirming, “Yes.”

The game showed both their usernames on the virtual board as the game loaded. Their bright orange and navy blue penguins perched on tubes were lined up at the starting line.

3...

2...

1.

Their penguins started sliding down the hill and the graphics could barely keep up. They both spammed the left arrow key when a rock appeared on the top lane. Seeing an ice patch come up in the middle, the boys slammed their fingers on the right arrow, as if it would move their penguins faster.

Then, the fatal log.

Quickly hitting the right arrow key to bring them to the top where the snow bump was, Kageyama held his breath to see if his penguin would make it.

“ Please, please, please, please!” Hinata yelled at the screen.

Both penguins flipped over the log and face planted onto the snowy hill.

“Are you kidding me?!” the pair screamed in unison.

Their penguins plopped back onto their tubes and were sliding down the hill once again, side by side. Another ice patch was coming up on the top row of the hill. Slamming the right arrow aggressively, the boys hoped they’d make the revered ice patch.

“Yes let’s go!!!” Hinata cheered as his penguin glided further down their screens.

Kageyama sneered, his penguin stuck in the middle of the hill. He didn’t make it to the ice patch.

The penguins flew over a hill, what Hinata didn’t see coming was a rock in front of his path. He didn’t bother moving his penguin after moving all the way up to the ice patch.

“Oh my god, no! Not fair!” Hinata protested.

“Now we’re even,” Kageyama smirked.

The penguins were once again gliding down the hill beside each other. Weaving through rocks and logs, the boys made it halfway down the hill.

“Haha you didn’t make the snow patch,” Kageyama taunted. Hinata’s penguin unceremoniously flopped over a log, right beside the snow patch in the middle that Kageyama just slid over.

“Watch I’m gonna get this one,” Hinata said. The boys spammed the left arrow key in unison, chasing the snow patch that would take them over the next log.

“Again?!” Hinata’s penguin fell short of the log’s snow patch, once again flopping over the obstacle.

“Hahaha! You actually suck at this!”

“You won’t be laughing when I get first place”

Hinata’s penguin was on the very left side of the screen while Kageyama’s was all the way to the right. Even when Hinata glided over an ice patch, there was still a significant distance between the two penguins.

“I swear to god I’m going to beat your ass if you beat me,” Hinata threatened.

“Keep saying that.” Kageyama was focused on the last quarter of the race, swiftly avoiding the rock that came up in his penguin’s path.

“Ahhh!!” Hinata was screaming at the screen, praying he’d make the upcoming ice patch at the very bottom of the hill.

“Yes!!!!” he screamed.

The penguins were once again neck in neck.  
Seconds away from the finish line, the boys held their breath in anticipation of the last few obstacles.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Hinata screamed. His penguin hit a rock.

Kageyama’s penguin slid through the finish line and the dark-haired boy evilly smirked. Hinata’s penguin got back on its tube and slid through the finish line right after.

“What was that about beating my ass again?” Kageyama taunted.

“Damn. It really be like that huh,” Hinata sighed.

“It’s okay, you still won 10 coins!”

“I don’t care, I want a rematch.”

“Bet.”

5 minutes later, Kageyama was evilly laughing once again while Hinata’s face was scrunched up in exasperation.

“This just reminds me of when I was 8 and some little shit beat me 7 times in a row at sled racing,” Hinata said.

“Wait. That was you?!” Kageyama asked.

“Shut up, it was you?!” Hinata’s eyes were wide in shock.

“Well, I think it is anyway.”

“What was your username?!”

“It was something along the lines of kageyamilk or like tobiomilk I forgot.”

“It was you!!!”

“Hahahaha! So you’ve been losing against me for almost a decade now!”

“Shut up!” Hinata angrily slapped Kageyama’s shoulder and it quickly escalated to them wrestling on the living room floor. Limbs flailed around and their legs kicked the coffee table, shaking their laptops.

“Ha! I win,” Hinata boasted, successfully pinning Kageyama down on the floor beside the couch.

“It’s okay, I’ll find a way to win again someday,” Kageyama replied.

Before Hinata could retaliate, Kageyama threw him off his lap and up onto the couch, hovering over him for a moment. The orange-haired boy looked up at the black-haired one with bright eyes, breathing heavily.

“So,” Hinata sighed, “I bet I can make better pancakes.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Kageyama smirked.


End file.
